


Those waiting for the rain

by JoiningJoice



Series: Of Flowers and Oblivion [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (in this universe Kenny is kind of a shit but he has his reasons), Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, HkN-verse, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Levi alzò gli occhi pesanti di sonno verso una grondaia e tentò inutilmente di seguire il percorso di una goccia fino a terra. Si chiese se a casa si sarebbero accorti della sua assenza. Il nonno era troppo debole per alzarsi e andare a cercarlo, e probabilmente avrebbe chiesto a zio alla prima occasione; e allora si sarebbero resi conto che il piccolo Levi, quattordici anni, era scappato senza lasciare un biglietto, un avviso, un segnale della sua sparizione. Niente di niente. </i><br/>Teen!Eruri in una modern AU/HkN-Verse. Levi scappa di casa frustrato dalla presenza di suo zio, e l'ultima persona che si aspetta di vedere in suo soccorso è quell'idiota di Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those waiting for the rain

**Author's Note:**

> _“C'è chi aspetta la pioggia_   
>  _per non piangere da solo.”_   
>  _De Andrè – Il Bombarolo_

 

 

 

Pioggia. Di tutti i giorni in cui aveva esitato sulla porta di casa, aveva scelto proprio il giorno perfetto per prendere una decisione definitiva:il giorno del diluvio universale, parte seconda.

Fottuta pioggia di merda.

Si strinse attorno alla sua borsa, cercando di ripararla il più possibile dallo scroscio battente – un gesto inutile, ma era l'unica cosa che potesse fare in quel momento. Hanji gli aveva detto di aspettare lì, e lo avrebbe fatto. L'avrebbe strozzata appena fosse comparsa per averlo lasciato tutto quel tempo in quella situazione, ma l'avrebbe aspettata.

Se fosse stata lì con lui in quel momento probabilmente avrebbe preso a straparlare circa le proprietà della pioggia e perchè era necessaria per l'ecosistema, e Levi l'avrebbe lasciata parlare sola con se stessa e non vi avrebbe fatto caso – ma non c'era, e per la prima volta in vita sua si rese conto di quanto forse ciò che provava sentendola parlare non era fastidio, ma un piacevole conforto. La voce di Hanji era qualcosa di familiare, anche se trapanava le orecchie e causava emicranie lunghe settimane. Era la voce di un'amica.

Levi alzò gli occhi pesanti di sonno verso una grondaia e tentò inutilmente di seguire il percorso di una goccia fino a terra. Si chiese se a casa si sarebbero accorti della sua assenza. Il nonno era troppo debole per alzarsi e andare a cercarlo, e probabilmente avrebbe chiesto a zio alla prima occasione; e allora si sarebbero resi conto che il piccolo Levi, quattordici anni, era scappato senza lasciare un biglietto, un avviso, un segnale della sua sparizione. Niente di niente.

Dubitava che Kenny sarebbe corso a cercarlo. Da quando era nata sua nipote qualche anno prima non faceva che rientrare in casa sempre più tardi. Levi sapeva dove andava, ma non voleva parlare di quel posto – non voleva nemmeno _pensarci_. Meglio pensare ai suoi amici, alla promessa di Hanji di nasconderlo nel seminterrato dei vicini con la collaborazione di Moblit, il figlio di quest'ultimo; meglio pensare a cose che sarebbero arrivate, e far tacere i propri pensieri – e nascondere lacrime spaventate nella pioggia.

Al rumore del traffico si sostituì quello di piedi in avvicinamento. Con dita tremanti Levi aprì la zip del borsone e strinse le dita attorno al manico del coltello che si era portato dietro, un gesto anche troppo familiare; non poteva sapere se chi stava arrivando era Hanji, un barbone inoffensivo o qualcuno con intenzioni orribili. O suo zio. E se fosse stato suo zio avrebbe avuto bisogno di quel coltello e di tutta la forza e prontezza di riflessi che possedeva.

Sbirciò all'ingresso del vicoletto in cui si era nascosto in tempo per vedere una figura pararsi davanti alla luce della strada principale – troppo bassa per essere quella di suo zio, troppo maschile per essere quella di Hanji. La figura si addentrò nel vicolo e guardò in lungo e in largo, prima di abbassare il cappuccio.

Il cuore di Levi perse un battito.

\- Levi! - Chiamò il ragazzo che si era abbassato il cappuccio. Quando la sua voce era diventata così profonda? Quando era cresciuto tanto? Che diritto aveva di crescere tanto in così poco tempo, stupido brutto idiota con quei suoi stupidi idioti capelli biondi? - Levi, sei qui? -

\- Abbassa la voce. - Sibilò, stringendo i denti perchè non notasse il tremolio nella sua voce. Il ragazzo sobbalzò e si chinò sorpreso, gli occhi azzurri rapidi ad analizzare la scena.

Non si vedevano da poco meno di un anno, ma Erwin Smith era cresciuto al punto da essere irriconoscibile. Non c'era quasi più traccia del bambino che era stato quando si erano conosciuti – ora era un uomo, se le spalle larghe bastavano a testimoniarlo. Levi aveva sentito che il sedicenne Erwin Smith giocava nella squadra di football del liceo, o nella squadra di calcio, o in quella di nuoto – ma Hanji gli aveva confessato che Erwin aveva gentilmente rifiutato l'invito di ogni club o associazione sportiva, e gli unici corsi che seguisse erano quelli di arte. Levi lo aveva comunque visto andare a correre la mattina presto, almeno fino a un'estate prima, chiedendosi vagamente per quale motivo passasse di lì. Abitavano distanti. Il suo quartiere non era nulla di che.

Era giunto alla conclusione che Erwin Smith era un grande idiota (ma solo nel momento in cui lui aveva smesso di farsi vedere ogni mattina).

\- Che cavolo ci fai tu qui?! - Domandò, richiudendo la borsa e stringendola. - Aspettavo Hanji. -

\- Mi ha mandato lei. - Confessò Erwin. Posò una mano sul suo braccio, e Levi si sentì improvvisamente piccolo e debole stretto nel suo giubbotto in jeans troppo largo, zuppo di pioggia. - Ti aiuto ad alzarti. -

Levi lo scrollò via con poca gentilezza e si alzò in piedi; ora che lo guardava meglio c'erano almeno una ventina di centimetri di differenza d'altezza tra loro. Alzò comunque il capo in segno di sfida, le labbra sottili strette in una smorfia infastidita. - Non ci torno a casa, quindi è inutile che cerchi di convincermi. -

Erwin aprì la bocca per parlare, ma gli uscì solo un sospiro rassegnato. Scosse la testa e si scostò i capelli biondi bagnati dalla fronte per guardarlo meglio. - Non ti riporto a casa tua e non ti porto neanche da Hanji. Mi ha chiamato apposta per chiedermi se potevi venire a stare da me. -

Levi allentò la presa sul borsone che si era caricato in spalla, preso alla sprovvista; era un opzione che non aveva neanche preso in considerazione, vuoi con la rapidità con cui tutto era accaduto e a causa del fatto che Erwin non si faceva sentire da mesi. Considerò rapidamente di chiedergli in quel momento il perchè di quei silenzi – ma aveva freddo, e nonostante non l'avrebbe mai ammesso era onestamente spaventato. - Non voglio stare da te. - Borbottò, più per riflesso incondizionato che per altro. Erwin sbruffò alla debolezza nel suo tono, porgendo una mano per farsi dare la borsa.

\- Non ti succederà nulla. - Lo rassicurò. - Puoi fidarti di me. -

Fiducia. Era un termine così estraneo a tutto ciò con cui Levi era cresciuto, così...da Erwin. Strinse comunque la borsa tra le mani, scuotendo la testa. - Quando saremo in casa tua. - Mormorò. Erwin sembrò soddisfatto, ritirò la mano e annuì vigorosamente. Sembrò riflettere su qualcosa, e si guardò attorno in cerca di eventuali testimoni – una volta controllato che non ci fosse nessuno a guardarli iniziò a togliersi la felpa che indossava.

\- Che diavolo fai? -

\- Tuo zio sarà in giro a cercarti, no? - Domandò. Levi annuì. - Dammi il tuo giubbotto. -

Levi lo fissò per qualche istante, indeciso sul dove iniziare a demolire l'idea di Erwin. Tutta quella testa per un cervello così piccolo, che spreco. - Guarda che sei un cazzo di gigante. Mio zio non è mica scemo. -

Vide Erwin grattarsi la testa imbarazzato per qualche istante, abbastanza da comprendere – abbastanza da arrossire, anche se nel buio del vicolo non c'era da preoccuparsi che Erwin lo notasse.

\- Non mi da fastidio la giacca bagnata. - Lo informò. Erwin abbassò il braccio e serrò le labbra.

\- Ti prego. -

\- No. E se poi non ti sta? -

\- Quella giacca è quattro volte te. -

\- Me la insudici. -

\- Levi. -

Levi digrignò i denti e si tolse la giacca, gettando la borsa a terra nervoso. La ficcò tra le braccia di Erwin ben attento a causargli il maggior fastidio possibile, gesticolando perchè lui gli passasse la sua. La felpa di Erwin era bagnata, ma non quanto la sua giacca in jeans – ed emanava uno strano calore, oltre a profumare di detersivo e pulito. Levi indugiò un istante di troppo ad abituarsi a quell'odore, e quando riaprì gli occhi si rese conto che Erwin lo stava contemplando divertito. Si fece avanti per tirargli una gomitata sul fianco e recuperare il suo borsone, e l'eco della risata di Erwin alle sue spalle si perse mentre camminava verso il rumore della strada principale e una nuova prospettiva di vita.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Casa di Erwin era come la ricordava, solo immersa in un buio e un silenzio a cui non era abituato. Il ragazzo aprì la porta del retro e gli posò una mano sul petto, sporgendosi a controllare che la cucina fosse effettivamente vuota prima di fargli un cenno di entrare. Levi lo sorpassò lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita.

\- I tuoi ti fanno storie se rientri tardi? -

Erwin annuì, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. - Tuo zio no? -

Levi inarcò le sopracciglia e Erwin scosse la testa. _Lascia stare_. Si voltò a osservare la cucina sbattendo le palpebre in un debole tentativo di abituarsi all'oscurità, sentendo un moto di gratitudine nei confronti di Erwin quando lui accese la luce. Era un arredamento semplice, ma non spartano; c'era un deciso tocco femminile nelle decorazioni e una cura nei dettagli tipica di una famiglia vera e propria – le foto alle pareti, i fiori nel vaso sul tavolo, centrini e pizzi e merletti ovunque. Levi osservò il lavello lindo e immacolato e sentì un brivido nel pensare alle condizioni di quello di casa sua, all'odore forte di birra e fumo che non abbandonava mai ogni stanza in cui cercasse rifugio.

\- Hai fame? - Domandò Erwin. Levi scosse la testa, poi annuì. Tanto valeva approfittarne. - Ti prendo qualcosa, poi parliamo. -

Quell'ultima frase lo colse impreparato. - Di che dobbiamo parlare? -

Erwin si fermò a metà strada tra la porta e la dispensa, voltandosi a guardarlo con un'aria tremendamente seria – molto più seria di quella mostrata nel vicolo, o durante tutto il tragitto fino a casa sua. Levi aveva appoggiato la borsa per terra, e strinse il bordo del tavolo a cui si era avvicinato sentendosi come in trappola. - Non ti costringerò a fare nulla, Levi, ma non puoi rimanere qui per sempre. Devi tornare a casa, o rivolgerti a un assistente sociale...lascia che ti aiuti. -

Le labbra si aprirono e balbettò qualche parola sconnessa, una morsa sempre più stretta attorno al cuore. - Mi sono fidato di te. - Sibilò alla fine.

Erwin alzò le spalle. - Non ti ho tradito. Sto solo mettendoti in faccia la realtà. -

\- Mi sono fidato di te! - Ripetè, questa volta ad alta voce. Erwin fece una smorfia e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al piano di sopra. - Nessuno mi crede mai quando racconto di zio Kenny! -

\- La polizia lo farà! Loro... -

\- Loro non mi credono MAI! - Erwin si avvicinò a lui gesticolando di far silenzio, ma Levi lo ignorò. L'imbarazzo era stato scacciato a gran voce da una rabbia mai provata prima, una furia che non aveva nulla a che vedere con il nervoso passivo che provava nei confronti della sua stessa _esistenza_. - Ma poi che te ne importa? -

\- A me importa di te! - Sussurrò Erwin. Si fece più cupo in volto, come se Levi lo avesse offeso davvero.

Fu il turno di Levi di avvicinarsi, lasciando andare il tavolo per fronteggiare Erwin direttamente. Non aveva paura della sua stazza, o degli anni in più; non aveva nemmeno paura che Erwin decidesse di buttarlo fuori – la pioggia era preferibile al rimanere con lui, in quella situazione. - Ti importa abbastanza da non considerarmi per mesi e poi farti vedere solo su richiesta di Hanji? - Mormorò.

Le pupille azzurre di Erwin tremarono, e Levi non smise di fissarle per un solo istante. - Mi importa abbastanza da starti distante per evitare che tuo zio ti faccia del male, visto che è quello che ha minacciato di fare se fossi di nuovo passato davanti casa vostra. - Rispose, il tono tranquillo. - E abbastanza da convincere Hanji a lasciarti venire da me anziché da lei. -

Levi sgranò gli occhi, poi li richiuse – e li riaprì di nuovo, confuso. - Non me la bevo. - Borbottò. - Cazzate. Kenny ti ha minacciato? -

\- Quando correvo sotto casa vostra. -

\- Non ti credo. -

Erwin allungò la mano destra e la strinse attorno al braccio di Levi; lui non tentò di dimenarsi, troppo insicuro sul da farsi per protestare. - A me importa di te. - Ripetè, abbassando lo sguardo. - Mi dispiace se non riusciamo ad essere amici. Non dipende da me, io... -

Levi non seppe mai quanto del suo coraggio fu necessario per convincerlo ad alzarsi in punta di piedi e afferrare il colletto umido della giacca di Erwin – della _sua_ giacca, ma nel momento in cui premette le labbra contro quelle ancora aperte e impreparate del ragazzo più grande ebbe la strana certezza che almeno la sensazione di averlo contro sé – di essere circondato dal suo odore, di essere _parte_ di Erwin – non l'avrebbe dimenticata per molto, molto tempo. Non chiuse gli occhi e neanche lui, e una parte nascosta e segreta di lui sorrise maligna nel vedere il puro terrore negli occhi di Erwin. Lo lasciò andare lentamente, il timore di aver fatto un errore celato dietro una smorfia infastidita.

\- Questo. - Mormorò Erwin, gli occhi ancora sgranati. - Cos'era? -

\- Un bacio. -

\- Lo so che era un bacio. - Sibilò Erwin, alzando gli occhi al cielo. - Ma per che cos'era? Credevo stessimo litigando. -

Levi strinse il muso. - Era per farti stare zitto. - Borbottò. - E perchè non avevo idea del fatto che Kenny ti avesse allontanato da me di proposito. -

Erwin si rilassò, abbassando le spalle. Era rosso in viso, ma non appariva nemmeno lontanamente scomposto. - Avrei voluto fartelo sapere, ma non ne ho parlato nemmeno con Hanji. - Rivelò. Levi prese a fissarlo, per poi spingerlo in un gesto scherzoso.

\- Stai sempre a fare il martire. - Mormorò. Vide Erwin annuire e sorridere, e prese a togliersi la felpa. - Anche con questa. Avresti potuto dirmi che volevi stessi all'asciutto fin dall'inizio. -

\- Avresti rifiutato di prenderla. -

Levi sbruffò, e questa volta Erwin rise di gusto. Si riappoggiò al tavolo con noncuranza, sotto le dita il tessuto ancora caldo della felpa che vi aveva poggiato sopra. - Allora pensi davvero che dovrei tornare da mio zio? -

\- Penso che tu possa fare tutto quello che vuoi e che il meglio che posso fare è consigliarti che strada prendere, niente di più. E mi fiderò di qualunque decisione vorrai prendere. -

Levi incrociò le braccia al petto e quasi prese a sorridere. - Tutto questo per un bacio? Sei così disperato? -

\- Non sono disperato. -

\- È colpa delle sopracciglia. -

Erwin sbuffò spazientito e si chinò a prendere la sua borsa. Osservò il salone al buio e poi il soffitto sopra le loro teste. - Puoi dormire ai piedi del mio letto, se vuoi. Ci stiamo. Sul divano magari stai scomodo. -

Levi gli rivolse un ghigno e Erwin riprese a sbuffare, scuotendo la testa; ma gli fece comunque strada verso le scale, e verso la sua stanza, e verso il suo letto. E Levi non protestò nel ritrovarsi schiacciato tra la parete e la schiena di Erwin – in uno spazio infinitamente più piacevole del letto di casa sua – né protestò quando Erwin prese a domandargli se lo aveva fatto davvero solo per farlo tacere o gli piaceva – discorsi infinitamente più piacevoli di qualunque discorso avesse mai fatto – e non protestò quando Erwin prese a russare nel bel mezzo di una conversazione.

E non protestò quando il mattino lo colse ancora sveglio, i segni scuri sotto i suoi occhi più leggeri di quanto fossero mai stati – e un sorriso sulle labbra, fantasma ed antenato dei sorrisi che sarebbero venuti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel di Starry Starry Night e della serie principale, Hybris Kai Nemesis. Prima o poi farò una timeline per tutta sta roba. Sono felicissima di aver scritto questa palla di fluff/angst, perchè i teen!Eruri sono precious e bubini  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


End file.
